Pokemon Legacy
by gtdarkness
Summary: Ash is reborn into a new person. However, he must go on his journey all over to recall his past, but what happens when he meets the descendents of his former best friends?
1. Legacy Reborn

"Waaah! Waah! Wah!" A baby cried in the dark stormy day. An old, lonely gentleman came upon the crying baby in the dirty basket. The old man picked up the baby, but only making the black-haired baby cry more. The elderly gentleman then rocked the baby and slowly, the baby fell peacefully to sleep. The gentleman then noticed a small, black-stripped yellow egg in the soggy basket as well. Next the egg was a necklace with an amulet attached to it, a special set of clothing, a key, and a damped note. The elderly man picked up the note and read it.

"Well, it appears, according to this note, that well, you are orphaned, but don't worry. I'll take care of you ASHURA."

**Chapter 1: Legacy Reborn**

"Pikachu! Where are you?" A spiky-black haired young boy, appearing to be about eleven years old, yelled while searching through a forest. He then found his pokemon friend next a river.

"Pika! Pikapi!" The little yellow mouse pokemon pointed at the river, teaming with fish.

"Good idea. I'm starving too." The boy took off his black shirt and dived into the river. Pikachu waited a few moments, then bubbles formed and a giant fish leaped out of the water.

"Pikachu use _Thundershock_!" The young boy surfaced out of the water and commanded Pikachu. Pikachu nodded and shocked the fish in midair. The fish died, but fell back onto the boy in the water. Pikachu started to laugh its little heart out.

"Very funny Pikachu. Let's get back home and cook this big fish." The boy grinned and Pikachu agreed. The young boy then dragged the enormous fish out of the river and hauled the whole fish home, through the dense forest. They arrived to a secluded spot in a grassy area with a small cottage he called home. The boy and Pikachu built a small fire and roasted the fish.

"Hey Pikachu, can you get the salt in the kitchen?" The young boy asked and Pikachu scurried into the cottage's run down kitchen. Pikachu searched through a broken drawer and found the salt jar. Pikachu held the jar up triumphantly and scurried back, but knocked open a hidden cabinet. Pikachu heard the door fall and looked into the cob-webbed cabinet. Inside, Pikachu found a big box. Pikachu tried to drag the box out, but was too large for Pikachu to haul, so Pikachu brought the young boy to get the heavy box out. When he opened the box, he found a set of clothing, a key, an amulet necklace, and two notes. He opened the first note and read it.

_Dear Ashura,_

_If you find this letter, then I'm probably dead, but I hope that you remember the times when you were younger. Also, if you're alive to read this, then I probably taught you to survive on your own well. The truth is that, I wasn't your grandfather. I found you in a basket somewhere in Pallet Town that's only a few miles away with your companion Pikachu still not hatched. If you read the second note, then everything will be explained to you._

_From your one and only,_

_Grandpa_

Tears ran down Ashura's eyes. He still remembered about the kind old gentleman that took care of him. It was just Ashura, Pikachu, and the old gentleman in the run-down cottage, for he had no children or wife of his own. The gentleman taught Ashura and Pikachu to survive in the wild, with martial arts training and teaching what wild food is edible. Ashura recalled the times that he and Pikachu had small spars with each other under the supervision of the elderly gentleman. However, a disease separated Ashura and the old gentleman and made Ashura cold and aloof to other people that came close to his home. Only Pikachu knew his nice and friendly side. Ashura opened the second note, the note that came with him on that faithful day.

_Dear whoever finds this child,_

_This precious baby's name is Ashura and has no one to take of him. Please, if anyone finds and reads this, take care of Ashura. The clothing, key, and this amulet in the basket have special meaning to this young baby. The key will open a door to a certain house in Pallet Town and some questions will be answered. This young boy has a special past with a certain pokemon trainer, and to whoever cares for this boy, let him go on a pokemon quest. After he collects the badges, then Ashura shall recall the past._

_From,_

…

Ashura stood still in awe. He knew that something was going on and took the letter's words.

"Pikachu! We're going to Pallet Town tomorrow! I'm going to be a pokemon master!" Ashura grinned and Pikachu shouted happily too. Ashura and Pikachu spent the rest of the day getting ready for the journey and rested for the grand quest ahead of them. The new day, Ashura awakened and put on the special set of clothing that was given to him. Ash first put on the orange-sleeveless T-shirt and a blue-sleeveless shirt over it. Then he put on a baggy white pair of sweatpants and tied a blue sash around his waist with two blue cloth strips on around his ankles. Ashura put on next a pair of white gloves that covered his hands and wrists. And finally put on a pair of black shoes and a small black vest with yellow-orange ruffles on the sleeve-openings, around the neck and down the zipper area. Lastly, he placed the amulet around his neck.

"So, how do I look Pikachu?" Ashura posed the new attire and Pikachu gave a thumb's up.

"Great, let's go to Pallet." Ashura located an old map and took off, along with the notes and key. They took to the nearest road and headed off. After a few minutes of walking, Ashura sensed a disturbance coming there way. Coming up the road behind them was a young red-orange hair girl sprinting as if her life depended on it. She crashed into Ashura, put fell backwards, and Ashura did not flinch or fall over once.

"You've got to help me!" The young girl grabbed onto Ashura's vest and pointed in the direction behind her. An entire flock of Spearow and Fearow was flying towards them at top speed.

"I've dealt with this type of pokemon before." Ashura stepped in front of the distressed girl and stood openly, waiting. A Fearow lunged at him, but Ashura grabbed its neck right before it struck, choking it. Ashura let the pokemon go, and it spent a few moments to recuperate. Then the flock darted at them once again. Ashura pointed his arm at the flock and Pikachu ran up his body and arm and jumped in front of the flock, releasing a Thunderbolt. The Thunderbolt completely fried the flying pokemon and they retreated.

"Wow…thanks sir…" The young girl stood awestruck, but Ashura turned around and went in his own direction. Pikachu jumped onto Ashura's back. The young girl followed Ashura along the road.

"So, what's your name?" The young girl asked, but received no reply, but she persisted. "That's a neat thing you did earlier. You must be a strong trainer. Where are you from?" Still no reply was given by Ashura. "Fine, my name is Misty Jr." Once she said that, Ashura halted. Pikachu looked at its master's face. Ashura had a confused look on. Ashura felt like he heard this name before, but couldn't place when. Then, a small vision flashed before his eyes. He saw another girl that looked very similar to Misty Jr. The girl was sitting on a rock, fishing, and pulled out a boy that looked exactly like him, except different clothing and had a Pikachu too. The young boy then took a bicycle nearby, placed the Pikachu into the basket, and took off.

"Hello, come back to earth!" Misty Jr. waved her hand in front of his face and Ashura snapped back.

"What?" Ashura took a quick glimpse of the girl. She had very similar clothing to the girl in his vision, except Misty Jr. had a longer pair of jeans and no suspenders. "Sorry, I dazed out for a bit."

"That's okay, so where are you heading? I'm going to Pallet Town to get my very first pokemon!" Misty Jr. exclaimed.

"What! I'm going to Pallet Town myself as well." Ashura said and Pikachu gave a thumb's up.

"Then, may I join you? It's kind of lonely being alone." Misty Jr. scratched the back of her head and gave a small grin. Ashura paused for a moment, then gave a small nod and got back onto their journey. "By the way, what's your name?"

"Ashura."

* * *

**To be continued…**

So, how do you like my second story? It's somewhat a sequel to my first, but more on its own than related to my first story. Read and Review. Also, give some tips to make the story better, or to change the story plot a little.


	2. Pallet Town, Past and Future

Previously, a new trainer emerges, Ashura. Ashura spent his first eleven years of life with his companion, Pikachu, in the countryside of the Kanto region, secluded from society. Being alone for eleven years kept Ashura distant and cold to other people who pass by. However, he learns that recall his history, he must go on a pokemon journey. Along the way, he met a new person, who has some connection to his past, but what?

**Chapter 2: Pallet Town, Past and Future**

"Ashura…" Misty Jr. thought for a bit. "That name sounds familiar…I remember my grandmother saying a name that sounds similar to yours."

"Does she know something about my history?" Ash pondered on the thought. "No way, I just met her, but why don't I push her away? It feels like I met her before somewhere, like I know her somehow." Ash contemplated some more. Pikachu, on Ashura's shoulder, looked confused about its master. His troubled face scared Pikachu a little and Pikachu snapped Ashura out of his thoughts.

"Hey, those are some odd clothes you're wearing. Where did you get them? I have never seen other guys wear those types of clothes back home." Misty Jr. nudged at his peculiar clothing, but only to make Ashura back away from her. "So, where are you from?"

"…Nowhere you would know of." Ashura coldly told her. Pikachu nudged at him to not be so mean, but Ashura ignored and sped up along the road.

"Come on!" Misty Jr. ran up to catch up with him. "You must have come from somewhere!" Ashura still persisted in ignoring her. "Come on! It's not like you lived in a cave!" Misty Jr. shouted at him.

"Quit being so annoying!" Ashura turned around, angrily yelling at her, but only made her mad too.

"That's no way to treat a lady!" Misty Jr. argued back and pulled a giant mallet from her small, red backpack. She was about to slam on Ashura, but in a blink of an eye, Misty Jr. noticed that the mallet wasn't in her hands anymore, but in Ashura's possession. "Wow…he moves extremely fast." She thought.

"How do you fit this giant hammer in that tiny backpack of yours?" Ashura examined the mallet in his hands, and so did Pikachu, perplexed by it.

"That's my secret." Misty Jr. said and put the mallet back inside her backpack. "So, how old are you?"

"Eleven years old, from last I checked." Ashura told her.

"Cool, I'm ten, and I'm finally old enough to register to be a pokemon trainer and get my first pokemon from Pallet Town. Let's go!" Misty Jr. grabbed Ashura's wrist and dragged him down the road to Pallet Town. Pikachu had to catch up with her. She ran the entire way, with Ashura being dragged face down along the long winding road, and Pikachu still had to run as fast as possible to keep up with the energetic girl. As soon as they arrived in town, she realized that she dragged him face down, and Pikachu was panting from the sprinting. Ashura slowly got up, and looked upon a very astonished-looking crowd. He stood up and walked through the crowd.

"Why are all these people looking at me this way?" Ashura thought as he walked giving each person an angry glare. Finally they reached a desert area, with a run-down house. Ashura and Pikachu stared at the house, completely mesmerized.

"Hello, earth to Ashura." Misty Jr. waved her hand in front of his face, and snapped both of them out. "We have to head for the Professor's Laboratory up this road." Misty Jr. pointed out at the road a head of them.

"What? You go on. I have to take a look at this." Ashura and Pikachu headed up to the ragged house. Misty Jr. shrugged and continued up the road. Ashura tried to open the door, but was locked. Ashura remembered the key that he brought with him. Ashura tried it, and miraculously, the door opened. He and Pikachu went inside. Ashura had the strange feeling again, like he had been in this house before. Ashura and Pikachu searched the house, getting more weird feelings with each room they enter. Finally, they find a certain bedroom. Pikachu shocked the old light bulb and it lit, lighting the room.

Ashura felt weird again. This room seemed to have a certain eerie feeling in it, as if he had been in here before. Ashura saw some old pokemon toys and played with one of them a little bit. It felt like he played with these toys before. Then he noticed a red cap with a white front and blue-green check mark on it. When Ashura picked it up, another note and small dusty photo album. Pikachu opened the note, but was blank. Pikachu handed the note to Ashura. Ashura opened the note, but there was writing on it this time and the amulet around his neck started to glow.

_Dear Ashura,_

_If you found this note, then you probably will have some of your questions answered. This is where I…I mean you originated from. This cap belonged to you in the past. I believe that it will serve you once again. This album you have found will however, probably give more questions than answers, so open it if you want. More answers will come as you get more badges, so go out. Also, the girl with you, do not underestimate her. She can be lethal to your mental health._

_From,_

…

Ashura was now completely confused. Who wrote these notes about him, and how does this note know about the girl? What is Ashura's connection with this person who writes these notes? Pikachu also was confused. Pikachu opened the album and found many pictures of a young boy that looked exactly like Ashura, and some pictures of another Pikachu with distinctive markings that were similar to Pikachu. Ashura then noticed one group photo. It was a group picture of the boy and girl from his vision. The same boy with protruding black stalks of hair like his own, and a red-orange hair girl that looked exactly like Misty Jr. Ashura put the cap on backwards and put the note and album in his pants' pockets. Then, they left the house and headed up the road to the Professor's Laboratory. After a few minutes of walking, Ashura and Pikachu arrived at the laboratory, which seemed to spark another vision.

The same boy from the previous vision was in this one too. However, this time it appeared that he was running in his pajamas. Then the boy crashed into another guy, with a purple shirt and brown hair. He was spinning a pokeball in the face of the boy on the ground. However, the vision was interrupted when Misty Jr. snapped him out of another dazed moment.

"Don't tell me you're having another daydream. Look I got my first pokemon!" Misty Jr. held out a pokeball that contained her very first pokemon. "So, let's see what it can do! Let's battle! Go Pokeball!" Misty Jr. threw her pokeball and revealed her first pokemon, Squirtle!

"All right. I never had a real pokemon battle with another trainer before. Even though you never had experience handling a pokemon before, but me, I had many years of training with my Pikachu! Go!" Ashura commanded his pokemon and Pikachu leapt onto the battle field.

"Trust me; I had many years of experience handling pokemon too, water pokemon that is! Squirtle use _Bubble_." Misty Jr. ordered, and Squirtle launched a steady stream of bubbles at Pikachu. However, Pikachu just stood there, not flinching even once from each blow.

"You'll have to do better than that! My Pikachu and I fight as one! Go _RAIJENGEKI_!" The sky darkened with thunderclouds and crackled. Lightning then struck Pikachu and Ashura, charging them both with electricity. Pikachu then held out both paws and an electric orb surfaced. The orb grew bigger and bigger.

"What is going on out here?" The professor came out to look at the battle, and was spell bounded by the intensity was the attack. He could feel the electricity even from at the top of the hill. Then he noticed Ashura, and observed him some more. Ashura looked exactly like an old friend of the professor.

"Go! _RAIJENGEKI_!" Ash ordered and the electricity around him was absorbed by the attack. Pikachu launched the powerful energy beam at the opposing pokemon. After the hit, a blinding light burst shined out. After the light dissipated, Pikachu was the victor, but Squirtle laid on the ground, still electrified with sparks still emitting from it.

"No! Squirtle return." Misty Jr. sighed and recalled her pokemon, but the pokeball began to spark and she dropped it. Electricity emitted from the pokeball for a moment, then calmed down and she picked it back up.

"Wow that's one powerful attack. That was a great battle. Let's go and get you registered." Misty Jr. congratulated and ran up the hill. Pikachu jumped back on Ashura's shoulders and followed her to the laboratory. Where the professor was waiting.

"Hey Professor Sketchit! This is my new friend I was talking about, Ashura." Misty Jr. introduced him to the professor.

"Please, call me Tracey. Your friend has a lot I potential as I can see from that last battle down the road. It's nice to meet you." The old professor held out his hand, but Ashura only crossed his arms and gave an angry glare at him. "Ok, I guess that you don't want to talk."

"He's very shy." Misty Jr. pointed out.

"I am not!" Ashura shouted back.

"Are too!"

"Are not!"

"Are too!"

"Are not!"

"Are too!"

Pikachu and Tracey just stared at the argument going on. Pikachu shook his head, but Tracey just laughed happily. Ashura and Misty Jr. stopped and blinked several times, wondering why the professor was laughing.

"You kids remind me of an old friend I used to have and Misty's grandmother. They had so many arguments, and exactly the same format as your argument. However, we never knew what happened to my friend. My friend had a Pikachu just like yours Ashura, and a similar name. He disappeared a while ago after…well that's a story for another time." Tracey laughed a little longer and led Misty Jr. and Pikachu inside, but Ashura stayed outside, contemplating some more.

"This friend they keep on referring to… He could be the key to my history, but no way. He probably lived decades ago and I'm only eleven years old." Ashura pondered some more, but was called in by his pokemon into a lab room. Ashura then noticed a pokeball that Pikachu was examining.

"That pokeball used to contain a Pikachu that belonged to my friend before he disappeared." Tracey pointed out to Ashura. Pikachu felt connected to this pokeball. Pikachu tapped it, and then went inside the pokeball.

"What? Ashura, did your Pikachu ever have a pokeball before?" Tracey asked him, but Ashura shook his head. "Well, I guess this is yours then." Ashura took the ball and released his Pikachu. Pikachu shook its body and stretched a bit. Ashura then left the pokeball inside the laboratory and went to a computer.

"This is where we heal pokemon. Misty Jr., place your Squirtle on the machine." Misty Jr. listened to the professor and healed her Squirtle. "Now, let's register your friend. First what's your last name?" Ashura shook his head.

"You don't know your last name? Who are your parents then?" Ashura and Pikachu shook their head again.

"You don't know your parents either! Then let me check government files for your birth certificate." Tracey checked on the computer, but no record of Ashura appeared! Ashura didn't exist!

"That is odd, but it doesn't matter. I'll register you anyways." Tracey input sufficient data and popped out a Pokedex from the computer.

"There, it's your Pokedex. It'll have data on every pokemon recorded and you'll finally have an ID. Here are your pokeballs also." Ashura took the Pokedex but not the pokeballs, saying that he doesn't need them. Ashura plans that only he and Pikachu are enough to get through. Tracey complied and let Ashura and Misty Jr. off on their journey. They arrived on the outskirts of town and on the first route.

"Well, I believe this is where we split up." Ashura told Misty Jr.

"What are talking about?" Misty Jr. looked at him curiously, but Ashura maintained his outlook on the road ahead.

"In the end, we will become enemies, and will have to battle each other sometime, somewhere on this journey."

"Ok then, guess this is good bye for now." Misty Jr. waved good bye. Ashura and Pikachu walked down the route, on the beginning of their new journey.

**To be continued…

* * *

**

How do you like this chapter? In this story, Tracey becomes the Professor, after Profess Oak is gone. Will Ashura be able to confront the history that lies before him?


	3. Crisis in Viridian City

**Chapter 3: Crisis in Viridian City**

"Pika…Pikapi…" Pikachu's ears drooped down, and Pikachu was walking slower than usual. Ashura got worried noticing that his little companion was depressed.

"Hey Pikachu? What's wrong?" Ashura stopped and knelt down by Pikachu. Pikachu pointed in the direction they were walking from.

"Oh, you must miss that girl. I'm sorry, but she'll someday be a fierce opponent we'll have to face against, and joining up with her will slow us down. We must get those badges and learn about the past of both of us. So far, all I know is that we originated from Pallet Town, but who are our parents Pikachu?" Ashura picked up Pikachu and carried him for a little while, until Ashura heard a huge rustling behind them. He looked behind himself and saw an enormous flock of Spearow and Fearow blanketing the sky. They angrily cawed at and dived at Ashura and Pikachu.

Pikachu leapt out and shocked the first wave of flying pokemon, but more and more waves of angry Spearow and Fearow swooped down at them. Ashura and Pikachu dropped down and covered their heads as the flying pokemon pecked at them with their beaks. Pikachu launched an electrical shockwave, but only electrified a few of the pokemon. Ashura got up, but only to be surrounded by a twister of Spearow and Fearow.

"Pikachu…we have no choice but to use _RAIJENGEKI_." Ashura told Pikachu. The storm clouds began to darken the sky above them and the Spearow and Fearow stopped in place to see the spectacle unfolding. Thunder crackled and lightning struck Pikachu and Ashura. Pikachu's body sparked with electricity and absorbed some more from Ashura. Pikachu held an energy orb towards the flying pokemon and blasted the energy beam at the Spearow and Fearow, driving them away.

"Pikachu, we did it! Pikachu?" Ashura looked at Pikachu. Pikachu lay on the ground unconscious, and still emitting electricity.

"No, I forgot that you can only use one _RAIJENGEKI_ before the twenty-four hour recharge. Don't worry buddy, the next town is only up ahead." Ashura picked up the collapsed Pikachu and sprinted for the next town at top speed, ignoring the electricity shocking him. However, unknown to him, Ashura was being watched.

"Hey boss, we found a good candidate for new recruits." A dark voice talked into a cell phone.

"What are his qualifications? Is he any good?" The person on the other line questioned.

"Yes, he's good, especially that Pikachu of his. It is very powerful. It took out about a hundred pokemon with one attack." A second voice talked into the phone.

"Hmmm…alright. As my best criminals you better not mess this up. However if he refuses, do the usual." The person on the other line ordered and signed off.

Ashura quickly ran through the forest, reaching Viridian City by early nightfall. Ashura had no idea where to go for help, for he had never been in a city as big as Viridian. However, remembering his objective, Ashura continued to search for the best place for help. Soon, he stumbled upon a building where he saw sick pokemon being treated, so he went inside.

"Can someone help me?" Ashura bust through the door, imploring.

"What is it? What happened to that Pikachu?" A nurse with pink hair ran up to him and noticed the Pikachu still emitting static.

"My Pikachu overused too much power and short-circuited. Can you help him?" The Nurse nodded and ordered a Blissey to take Pikachu to the emergency room. After going behind the doors, Ashura waited for his pokemon to get better, constantly eyeing the red-light over the doors, showing if Pikachu was ready or not. Ashura walked back and forth, played with the devices on the lobby counter, and did everything to make the time pass faster. Ashura then noticed a photo on the wall. On the picture was the same boy who looked exactly liked him? Why does he appear almost everywhere? Ashura then noticed a name on the picture, completely astonishing him. However the event was short-lived when the power went out. Ashura looked around and saw two dark figures jumping in.

"Prepare for Trouble!"

"Make it double!"

"To infect the world with devastation!"

"To destroy the people within our nation!"

"To renounce the goods of truth and love!"

"To spread our evil to the stars above!"

"Alexis!"

"Allan!"

"Team Sky-Rocket blasts off at the speed of light!"

"Surrender now or you'll surely lose the fight!"

"Persian!"

"Who are you? Do you know who cut the power?" Ashura questioned the trio wearing black outfits with a giant R, but they responded with an evil laugh.

"We were the ones who cut the power! We're here to steal a certain pokemon." The blue, long haired Alexis giggled.

"And little boy, we're here with a proposition for you! How would you like to join Team Sky-Rocket? You have lots of potential." The second member, the red-haired boy Allan, demanded.

"Thanks, but no thanks. My Pikachu and I don't work with criminals." Ashura smirked.

"That's too bad. You'll have to die then. Go Grimer! Go Ariados!"

The two members called out their poisonous pokemon and ordered them to attack Ashura. Grimer first launched a Sludge Bomb attack, but because of Ashura's many years of survival training, evaded the attack. Ariados fired a String Shot, but missed as well. Both pokemon continually blast attacks, but dodged every time until Ashura and the other pokemon were exhausted. However, the Persian attacked from behind and slashed Ashura's face, blinding him. Grimer used Pound on Ashura's side and broke some bones, immobilizing Ashura. Ariados finally stopped Ashura with a Spider Web, wrapping him in a thick coat of spider silk.

"I say we are done here. However, Persian, finish him." Alexis ordered and Persian readied above the encased Ashura with its sharp claws. Persian lifted its paws over Ashura, but a burst of water blasted Persian and Team Sky-Rocket away.

"Hey, oh God! You need help." The rescuer examined the injuries on Ashura. She then noticed the nurse behind some doors, signaling her to come her way. They followed her and locked the door behind them. The nurse then set Ashura on an emergency bed and freed him from the spider web.

"Who's…there?" Ashura weakly whispered out.

"Don't worry, it's me, Misty. Remember?" Misty Jr. noticed examined the injuries some more. Ashura couldn't move his body nor even open his eyes.

"Hey, do you know if my Pikachu is alright?"

"Nurse Joy is tending to him and said that he'll be better, but not soon enough. The power is out and the rejuvenator machine can't operate. Your Pikachu will just have to heal on its own for now." Misty informed.

"Not fast enough? Those thieves are here to kill me and Pikachu is still out of commission. I've never left so useless before." Ashura, despite the intense pain, slowly lifted himself and blindly limbed to the rejuvenation machine. Ashura can sense Pikachu's presence even when blinded due to their very tight bond, and sense vulnerability. His leg gave out and stumbled on the machine. Pikachu awakened to see his master lying helplessly next to him.

"Take it easy Ashura, you are still very weak." Misty Jr. lifted Ashura up onto his feet, but received a cold whack.

"Stop it! I never needed help before and I don't need it now!" Ashura coldly shouted at her and signaled Pikachu to follow him. Ashura limbed weakly and blindly tripped over a glass tube, causing more pain to as he fell over. Pikachu ran up to tend to him.

"You stubborn fool!" Misty harshly scolded. "You don't take help in times you truly need it! I hate to see how you treat your other friends!" Misty Jr. angrily crossed her arms.

"What are you huffing about? I don't know any other people who are named Friends? That's a weird name? They sound more like objects than people." Ashura weakly argued back. Misty then softened out.

"He doesn't even know what a friend is. Maybe, he never had a human friend before, just Pikachu."

Misty sighed. She was about to say something when Grimer busted into the room. Team Sky-Rocket soon followed. Nurse Joy carried Ashura away and Pikachu readied for battle with Misty Jr. against Grimer and Ariados. Misty Jr. called out her Squirtle to battle. Grimer jumped up and pounded Squirtle. Ariados attacked with string shot at Pikachu, but Pikachu's quick speed evaded the attack and aided the fallen Squirtle. Grimer attacked with Sludge Bomb, but Pikachu grabbed Squirtle and jumped out of the way. Misty Jr. ordered Squirtle to attack Ariados with bubble. Ariados easily dodged, but gave Pikachu the perfect opportunity and knocked out Ariados with Thunderbolt. Squirtle then knocked out Grimer with headbutt.

"Get job Squirtle!" Misty congratulated, but angered Team Sky-Rocket as they recalled their pokemon and Persian.

"This isn't over! Your little friend will die!" Allan threw smoke bombs. After the smoke dissipated, they were gone.

"Glad that's over. Let's see if Ashura is okay." Misty Jr. returned her Squirtle and Pikachu and she went to find Ashura with Nurse Joy bandaging his upper torso. Nurse Joy finished fixing Ashura everywhere else, but he was still blind.

"Pikapi!" Pikachu ran up and leapt onto Ashura, causing him slight pain, but more laughs between them than groans. Ashura and Pikachu slept in a guest room at the Pokemon center for the night. Misty Jr. decided to rest as well before continuing on her quest in a room next door to Ashura and Pikachu. Early next morning, Misty Jr. awoke to the creaking of the door next door. She dressed and quickly followed Ashura. Misty Jr. saw Ashura walking outside, strolling around the city, touching the different buildings, and eventually, stopped at a lake outside of Viridian City.

"How long have you been following me?" Ashura questioned her. Misty Jr. popped out of a hidden bush and walked up to the lake. She then cast a line from her fishing rod into the pond and sat down.

"How did you know I was behind you?" Misty Jr. asked while pulling the line in and recasting it.

"Just because I'm blind for the moment, doesn't mean I don't know what's going on around me. Why did you follow me?" Ashura sat down, staring blankly at the early dawn.

"Well, I heard your door opening. You were still injured, and someone in your condition shouldn't be walking around blindly."

"Hmmm…why do you care so much? What have I done to deserve your concern? I'm going back to pick up Pikachu and head off. I learned that the next city is past the Viridian Forest. Pikachu and I are leaving now." Ashura frowned some more and turned around.

"Hey! Is that any way to treat someone when they saved your life! You could at least say thanks!" Misty Jr. shouted at Ashura with him facing away from her.

"Why should I say something I don't even know the meaning of? If you have to know, I've been separated from society for eleven years! Do you think I have a large vocabulary consisting of words that you speak! Like that word earlier, what was it…? I can't recall it but stop nagging on me!" Ashura stomped off back to the pokemon center. Misty was just about to follow, until a bite!

Ashura continued back to the pokemon center and awakened Pikachu. They both ate and left for the Viridian Forest. Misty Jr., after her encounter with a pokemon, returned to the pokemon center and packed up supplies and left for the Viridian Forest as well.

"Maybe I went a little hard on him." Misty Jr. contemplated as she was walking along.

"He doesn't even now the meaning of the words thanks and friend. He always thinks for what is best for him, but, why shouldn't he? He doesn't know any better. Great, I am starting to think too hard again. HEADACHE!" Misty grabbed her head to relieve it a bit, but was interrupted by old nemeses.

"Remember us little girl!" Alexis ambushed behind the bushes.

"You spoiled our plans and now you'll pay the price!" Allan smirked. "Get ready to have your pokemon stolen!"

"No you don't! Go Poliwag! Go Squirtle!" Misty Jr. called out both her newly-captured pokemon and starter.

"Go Ariados! You too Grimer!" Team Sky-Rocket called their two pokemon and the battled waged.

"AHHHH!"

"What was that?" Ashura heard the scream from far away. Pikachu and Ashura followed the sound until the reached the devastated battle site, finding Misty lying beaten up on the floor and Team Sky-Rocket stealing her weakened pokemon in their rocket shaped hot air balloon. Pikachu jumped through the trees until it reached the top and jumped into the balloon basket. Ariados and Grimer attacked Pikachu, but Pikachu easily defeated them with a powerful thunderbolt. Alexis and Allan looked petrified as Pikachu stomped electrifyingly towards them. They begged for mercy and returned Squirtle and Poliwag. Pikachu dragged both of them out of the balloon and landed back on ground, but left a little Thunder present, sending Team Sky-Rocket blasting off.

"Where…where am I?" Misty Jr. woke up lying next to a fire at night. Ashura was roasting a piece of meat over the fire and Squirtle and Poliwag were sleeping next to Misty. Pikachu was resting in Ashura lap.

"What happened to me?" Misty asked him.

"Team Sky-Rocket attacked you, but don't worry, Pikachu took care of them." Ashura petted Pikachu with his unbroken arm.

"Thanks, but I don't think I should intrude on your dinner." Misty was about to get up, but fell back from exhaustion.

"Don't get up; you're too weak right now. I found your camping supplies in your small backpack, but it took me all day to set your supplies up because of my blindness for now at least." Ashura removed the meat and placed it on a small plate for Misty.

"Eat; you'll need your strength when you're on your own again. Pikachu refilled your water canton with boiled water from a nearby stream. We need to stop running into each other." Pikachu was awake to hear all the conversation and dipped his head and ears.

"It seems that Pikachu wants to stay together." Misty stated and Pikachu happily jumped into her lap, awakening the other two pokemon.

"He's just lonely, but that's what both Pikachu and I specialize in, being alone. I'll leave Pikachu with you tonight. It seems warmer in that tent of yours than on the ground." Ashura blindly walked away and crashed into a tree. Misty Jr. giggled a little, but Ashura just laid down next to the tree and placed his cap over his face.

"Stubborn idiot. Oh well, Pikachu, Squirtle, Poliwag come here." Misty Jr. called to them and they all jumped onto her, playing and running around. Soon, they tired out and all went to sleep in the tent. Ashura, however, eyed on the whole thing, relaxing for a bit and fell asleep.

**To be continued…

* * *

**

How do you all like this chapter? Please read and review more, also give some ideas for later chapters.


	4. First Gym Battle

**Chapter 4: First Gym Battle! The Descendant of Brock Slate**

Ashura awakened early in the morning as usual, noticing that he can see again, but the slashes from Persian were still healing on his face. Ashura also saw that his left arm was still broken, but it didn't bother him. Ashura fixed his clothes and headed down to a nearby steam, cleaning his face. Then he found some berries growing by the campsite and picked some, and laid them next to Misty Jr.'s tent. He then checked inside, seeing her sleeping in her sleeping-bag and the pokemon sleeping next to her. Ashura decided to wait and meditate until they woke up. Soon enough, Pikachu stumbled out, rubbing its eyes. Ashura however, still sat there, oblivious that Pikachu woke up.

"Pikapi!" Pikachu jumped onto Ashura, startling him out of his meditation, and began running around. Misty and her pokemon woke up to all the commotion happening outside her tent and came out.

"Good morning…" Misty Jr. yawned and recalled her Squirtle and Poliwag.

"Pack up. We're heading for Pewter." Ashura put out the almost burnt-out fire, and then waited by the route going through the Viridian Forest.

"All right…" Misty Jr. aimlessly stumbled to her tent, but something bumped into her face. She opened her eyes and saw a Weedle staring straight at her.

"AHHHH!" Ashura and Pikachu heard the scream that frightened all the birds in the forest. They ran to her and saw Misty hiding in her tent, fussing around and the tent fell apart. She then jumped out, sending the Weedle across the sky.

"What happened?" Ashura asked her.

"…bugs…bugs…" Misty Jr. trembled and fell over. Ashura and Pikachu shook their heads in embarrassment. Misty Jr. soon recovered and packed her things into her small backpack and they took to the road. After hours of walking, they arrived at Pewter City.

"Wow! I've never seen so many people." Ashura and Pikachu stared in awe at the crowds going around.

"Well, it used to be different. Before my friend's grandfather and grandmother opened the breeding salon in Pewter, the streets were loosely packed and not many people lived here." Misty Jr. explained, but Ashura and Pikachu completely zoned out on her. Misty Jr. grew very angry and pulled out the mallet, but right before the mallet was out of her backpack, they were gone. Misty Jr. then saw them running down the streets, stopping at the many buildings; she sighed and ran off after them. Ashura soon came upon a crowd surrounding a pokemon battle and jostled his way to the front.

"Go Bulbasaur! Finish it off with Vine Whip!" One trainer with black hair, black T-shirt, and green shorts commanded and defeated the opposing Rattata.

"No Rattata!" The other trainer called out and returned the fainted pokemon. He gave an angry growl at the other victorious trainer laughing boastfully.

"Ashura!" Misty Jr. called out from behind the crowd and pushed her way to the front. "God, you are hard to keep up with." Misty panted.

"Well, look at what we have here!" The victorious trainer said and walked up to her. "It's been a long time Misty."

"Hello…Tommy Sketchit…" Misty Jr. angrily said. "Yes, it has been awhile."

"Hey, it looks like you have a boyfriend." Tommy boastfully laughed.

"He's not my boyfriend! What are you doing here anyways?" Misty argued back.

"I should be asking you the same question. You can't be here for a gym battle." Tommy gloated.

"And what if I am!" Misty started steaming.

"Hey, don't get all boiled up. It's just that, there's no way you can win, especially with your past performances, cry baby runt!"

"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME!" Misty Jr. let out her angry fumes.

"I said, CRY BABY RUNT!" Tommy spat in her face.

"THAT'S IT! Let's battle and see who the better one is!" Misty pulled out her pokeball and called out Poliwag.

"You really expect to win? You never won a pokemon battle in your life!" Tommy laughed in her face and called out Nidorino.

"What? How can you have an evolved pokemon already?" Misty Jr. shouted out astonished.

"That's what happens when you're the top graduate in pokemon elementary school! And how many pokemon do you have, cry baby runt, only three or even two? I have more than ten already." Tommy smirked.

"That doesn't matter! Poliwag Doubleslap!" Poliwag whacked its tail at Nidorino, but hit its poison point. Poliwag backed off and acted weakened.

"That's has always been you're style Misty, running straight into battle without analyzing you're opponent's pokemon, but you never really knew much about pokemon anyways. Now your Poliwag will pay the price! Nidorino Fury Attack!" Tommy called out and Nidorino rapidly attacked Poliwag with its horn. Poliwag fell, but weakly got up.

"Don't give up Poliwag! Water Gun!" Poliwag only fired a trickle of water, that didn't even reach Nidorino.

"You should know when to give up, like you always do. Your Poliwag is poisoned and is slowly losing its ability to continue. Nidorino! Finish it off with Poison Sting!" Nidorino reared back and fired many needles at Poliwag, defeating it.

"Poliwag, return. Go Squirtle!" Misty Jr. called out and Squirtle appeared.

"So, you'll battle with your starter. Nidorino return. I'll let my starter battle as well. Go Bulbasaur!" Tommy called out his grass-type starter. Right at the beginning Bulbasaur and Squirtle were staring each other down.

"Squirtle! Tackle!" Misty Jr. ordered and Squirtle ran up to Bulbasaur.

"Same mistake runt! Bulbasaur Leech Seed!" Tommy ordered and Bulbasaur fired a seed from its bulb. The seed hit Squirtle and wrapped it in its health-sucking vines. Misty just stood there, trembling.

"You're giving up? This is embarrassing, Bulbasaur! Finish this battle with Vine Whip!" Bulbasaur nodded and launched two vine ropes at Squirtle and whipped Squirtle into Ashura, but Ashura caught it with his right arm. Misty just bent over, crying at her lost to her rival.

"There you go again! CRY BABY RUNT! You'll always be zero, just like your grades. LOSER!" Those words from Tommy just broke through Misty Jr.'s heart. Misty burst waterfalls from her eyes.

"Okay THAT'S IT!" Ashura stepped in and returned Squirtle. "You're the type of person who my grandfather warned me about! No one deserves to be treated like that! I'll battle you myself!" Ashura walked up and looked down on Tommy.

"Fine! What pokemon will you use?" Tommy held his head higher to reach Ashura's height.

"I said I'll battle you MYSELF! I mean ME! Even with this broken arm." Ashura stepped onto the battlefield. Misty Jr. lifted her head, pleading no. The crowd surrounding them just gasped and grew larger.

"You can't be serious! I won't battle you!" Tommy announced.

"What's the matter? Scared?" Ashura held out his right hand, and moved his finger, signaling him to come on.

"You cocky asshole! I'll battle with bulbasaur." Tommy called out his starter again, ready for a second match.

"Bulbasaur! Vine Whip!" Bulbasaur launched its vines at Ashura, but Ashura just disappeared right before the hit. Tommy and Bulbasaur looked around, but found no trace of him. Then they looked up and saw Ashura, high in the sky, crashing down on Bulbasaur, defeating it.

"Im…Impossible…" Tommy just trembled as he saw his pokemon fainted from one hit from a human!

"Who's the cocky asshole now? Whatever that means." Ashura pointed his finger at him, shaking it side to side in disappointment. Pikachu ran up onto his shoulder and shook his finger and well.

"You'll pay Misty! You and your boyfriend will pay!" Tommy called his bulbasaur and ran off.

"That takes care of that. You okay?" Ashura and Pikachu walked up to Misty Jr. and she got up and nodded.

"Hey! Misty!" Another boy ran up to them as the crowd dissipated. He had brown spiky hair, lined eyes, light brown skin, green hiker vest, brown shirt and orange pants.

"Hey…Bryan…" Misty weakly said.

"Who's your new friend? You don't look so good." Her twelve-year old friend Bryan asked her.

"Who are you?" Ashura stepped in front of her, and Pikachu jumped into of them, ready to shock.

"Take it easy! Since when did Misty have an overprotective boyfriend?" Bryan stepped back a bit.

"He's not my BOYFRIEND!" Misty Jr. pulled out her mallet and whacked Bryan in the head.

"Glad I'm fast enough to dodge that." Ashura's sweat dropped as he witnessed the intensity of her mallet.

Misty Jr. carried the unconscious Bryan to his home, the Pewter city Gym! Ashura and Pikachu just stared at the big, stony yet somewhat familiar building. Misty Jr. had to snap them back to earth and they went inside. Then, a man dressed in a business suit came up to him.

"Good to see you again Ms. Waterflower." The businessman said.

"Hey Mr. Smith! I'm just bringing Bryan back in again." Misty Jr. smiled.

"Good, Bryan has a lot of work to do. There's a whole line of customers waiting for the Breeding Salon Shop to open and Bryan needs to be there for the rush. You may go around back to the house and rest there. If you're looking for a gym battle, then you'll have to wait for tomorrow. Today is too busy." Mr. Smith woke up Bryan and sent him to the Breeding Salon next to the Gym. Bryan sighed and followed orders. Mr. Smith led Ashura, Pikachu, and Misty Jr. to Bryan's home behind the gym.

"Wow this place is nice. It even has working light bulbs." Ashura and Pikachu began playing with lamb near the door.

"Bryan's place is only average. Have you seen electricity before? Besides from your pokemon, but you act like you lived in a cave for eleven years." Misty Jr. dismissed Mr. Smith and sighed.

"Pikachu and I lived in a run-down cottage for eleven years! At least it's not a cave! How do you Misty those two guys earlier?" Ashura asked her.

"Well, Tommy Sketchit is Professor Tracey's grandson and Bryan is the gym leader of this city. Our families have a very close relationship because of this one guy, but I can't remember who. All three of us and another girl from a different region went to Pokemon elementary school together. Tommy got the highest grades, and I got the worst. I always lost pokemon battles and the other students made fun of me, calling me names. Only Bryan and the other girl consoled me." Misty Jr. started to cry again recollecting those memories.

"Suck it up Misty!" Ashura harshly said. "At least you had other people around you!"

"What are you talking about? You probably have tons of friends with those battling skills of yours!" Misty Jr. shouted back at him.

"There you go again! What does this word, _friend,_ mean anyways?" Ashura argued back.

"Oh, yeah. I forgot you didn't know what it meant. It means a special bond that individuals have in which they help and care for each other, like you and your Pikachu." Misty Jr. explained, but Ashura and Pikachu stood there, contemplating on this idea.

"I wasn't out to make friends." Ashura thought in his head. "Pikachu and I were just to get the badges and learn of our origin. I can't believe I let this happen!" Ashura grabbed his hair and ran out the door. Pikachu followed him and Misty Jr. as well. Ashura soon stopped near the pokemon center.

"Ashura, what happened?" Misty Jr. asked him.

"It's just this _friend_ concept. Pikachu and I weren't meant to make friends on our journey, just to get the badges." Ashura explained.

"You can't just make friends. Friends come along when you help and care for other people."

"Then I guess Pikachu and I won't help or care for anyone else any longer, that includes you! Pikachu let's go and train." Ashura told Pikachu. Pikachu looked solemnly at Misty Jr., drooping its head and ears. Then it stood up and shook his head.

"What! Let's go Pikachu." Ashura signaled, but Pikachu still disobeyed. "I never had to scold you before, but Pikachu go now! I order you!" Ashura yelled out Pikachu for the very first time ever. Pikachu submitted and walked over to Ashura.

"That's no way to treat your pokemon!" Misty Jr. pulled out her mallet and swung it at Ashura, but Ashura caught it and threw it aside.

"Don't test me!" Ashura pointed at her and Ashura and Pikachu walked away.

"Fine, be that way! Stubborn fool!" Misty Jr. stomped off into the pokemon center to heal her two pokemon, and then over heard a conversation in the back.

"So you can get that Ashura kid for me? That's great." A familiar voice said. Misty Jr. then saw a gun in the shadows and ran off after Ashura. She found Ashura and Pikachu training vigorously in a meadow surrounded by trees, a perfect area for a target.

"Ashura! Quick! Get out of here!" Misty shouted at him, but he ignored it. Then he saw a red laser pointing towards Misty Jr. Ashura, by instinct, ran as fast as he could and knocked her away, but got shot in the right arm. Pikachu ran up to examine Ashura and saw the bloody opening. Pikachu then pulled out the bullet from Ashura's arm, causing him to shirk in pain.

"Great, now both my arms are useless, all for that person. Why did I do a stupid thing like that?" Ashura mumbled and weakly got up onto his knees.

"HA HA HA! Remember us kid?" Ashura looked around and saw Team Sky-Rocket, holding laser guided guns.

"This time, we won't miss." Allan said and aimed straight at Ashura. Pikachu jumped in front and put up an electrical barrier around him and Misty Jr.

"Pikachu, show no mercy. _RAIJENGEKI_!" Ashura called out and the sky then darkened with thunderclouds. Lightning the zapped across the skies and energized Pikachu. Pikachu then fired the enormous energy beam at them, disintegrating Team Sky-Rocket and whatever was in its path. Ashura then blacked out from the blood loss. Ashura woke up on a bed in the pokemon center with Pikachu waiting by his side.

"Good job Pikachu. My arms can't move though." Ashura tried to get up, but failed.

"Hey, are you okay?" Bryan and Misty Jr. asked him.

"Not exactly alright, but fine. Hey, I'm sorry for yelling at you Misty. I'm just not used to the concept of friends." Ashura said.

"That's kind of depressing, not having friends." Brock said in a sympathetic voice.

"Don't be. Who needs friends anyhow? They'll just get you hurt, like me. I can't move either of my arms." Ashura tugged himself up and stood up. "So, when can we battle, gym leader Bryan?"

"I can't believe you would expect a gym battle after what you just said!" Misty Jr. said, fleeing in tears.

"What did I say?" Ashura and Pikachu, but Pikachu shook its head.

"Let me handle this." Bryan told him and went after her. Ashura shrugged it off and went with Pikachu for a bite to eat.

Misty Jr. continued to run and found a quiet park to cry out on a bench. Misty's pokemon, Squirtle and Poliwag, then popped out, sensing a problem and saw their trainer crying on a bench. They sat by their master's leg and nudged it, asking what's wrong? Misty Jr. shook her head and petted their heads. Soon, Bryan caught up with her.

"Hey, why did you run?" Bryan asked her.

"I just can't believe that I actually thought I made a friend on my own, especially with that stubborn, inconsiderate, brainless idiot." Misty Jr. angrily crossed her arms.

"You can't just say that to people on first impressions. Sure I only met him today, but I can tell he's a nice person. He just can't express it. Does he have some type of rocky past?" Bryan asked.

"Well, I remember him saying about living alone for eleven years, all alone…" Misty Jr. then smacked herself on the forehead, realizing that she can't expect a person to be openly accepting after eleven years of seclusion.

"See, that proves my point. You can't judge a book by its cover. Now, I think I can make this day better by a gym battle with you."

"Really?" Misty Jr. went all bright-eyed at him.

"Yes, but have you been wondering why your pokemon and I haven't sat on that bench yet?" Bryan asked and her pokemon pointed to a sign next to her, saying wet paint. Misty Jr. immediately got up and checked her back, covered with wet, white paint.

"Before the battle, mind if I change?" Misty Jr. laughed sarcastically a bit. Bryan nodded and they went back to the Pewter Gym, with Mr. Smith as the referee. Bryan and Misty Jr. got onto the rocky, mountainous battlefield and Mr. Smith began the two pokemon battle.

"Go Bronsly!" Bryan called out the odd looking, tree-stump like pokemon with three green spheres popping out from a twig-like arm popping from the tiny pokemon's head.

"I never have seen that pokemon better, but it's still a rock type. Go Poliwag!" Misty Jr. called out her tadpole pokemon and started off with a water gun, but Bronsly dodged it.

"Good, use Tackle!" Bryan ordered and Bronsly hit Poliwag with its rock-hard body and knocked it into a wall. Poliwag got up and returned to the battlefield.

"Poliwag! Hypnosis!" Misty commanded and the swirl on Poliwag's belly began spinning. Bronsly slowly and drowsy fell asleep. Poliwag then finished it with a water gun attack.

"Darn, Bronsly return. Go Larvitar!" Bryan called out his second rock pokemon.

"Good, he decided not to use his strongest pokemon yet." Misty felt a bit relieved, but failed to realize that Poliwag with just hit with an attack.

"Misty! Keep your head in the game! Larvitar, use Hidden Power!" White spheres then appeared around Larvitar and spun around. Then, the rocks on the field then lifted in midair and flew at Poliwag, defeating it.

"Good job, return. Go Squirtle!" Misty Jr. called out her second pokemon.

"Squirtle! Bubble!" Misty Jr. ordered and bubbles launched at Larvitar, but Larvitar then disappeared.

"Larvitar! Attack now!" Bryan ordered and Larvitar popped out of the ground behind Squirtle and smashed it, then returned underground.

"This isn't good." Misty Jr. thought. "Larvitar keeps on using Dig, and Squirtle can't hit it."

"Larvitar! Again!" Larvitar then popped out several times and attack Squirtle and returned underground."

"Squirtle Withdraw!" Misty Jr. ordered and Squirtle went into its shell. Larvitar then popped out in front of an open hole in the shell and got blasted with water. Squirtle began a water shotgun and rapidly fired at Larvitar, and eventually, Larvitar fell.

"This battle is over! The winner is Misty from Cerulean City!" Mr. Smith announced and pointed a green flag at her.

"Good job! Here's your Boulder Badge Misty." Bryan walked over and handed the prize to her. Then they heard some small clapping and saw Pikachu clapping by the door with Ashura.

"That was a great battle. Misty, I'm sorry again for whatever I did." Ashura apologized.

"No need, but I think you also came here for a gym battle." Misty Jr. said and both Bryan and Ashura nodded, and took to their places on the previous battlefield.

"Go! Geodude!" Bryan called out his third rock pokemon.

"Pikachu we can take it." Ashura nodded and Pikachu jumped onto the battlefield.

"An electric pokemon? Don't you have any others? Pikachu isn't a good choice." Bryan advised.

"I don't have or need any other pokemon, just Pikachu. I have no intention on catching any other pokemon." Ashura said.

"All right, Geodude! Rock Throw!" Geodude then lifted up over Pikachu and smashed down, creating lots of smoke. When the smoke cleared, Pikachu was no where in sight.

"Good, Pikachu! Quick Attack!" Pikachu, in a blink of an eye, reappeared and hit Geodude, knocking it out.

"What! How can such a small pokemon pack so much power?" Bryan said astonished. He returned Geodude and called out his strongest, Onix. The rock snake pokemon roared as it gigantically slammed on the field.

"We have faced this kind of pokemon before Pikachu." Ashura reassured. "Just don't get intimidated and use _RAIJENGEKI_!" The gym lights then flickered and storm clouds outside gathered, sending electricity through the lights of the gym. Pikachu then absorbed the electricity, shaking the walls of the gym and the rocks on the battlefield shattered and lifted in midair.

"What…attack…is…this? This is no ordinary Pikachu or trainer." Bryan thought, trembling all over, even Onix looked in fear at the little mouse, staring electrifyingly frighteningly at it. Pikachu and Ashura then shouted and launched the energy beam at Onix, taking it out with one hit.

"This battle is over! The winner is Ashura from…uh…" Mr. Smith announced.

"That was too easy." Ashura said and Pikachu jumped up to him. "Glad we didn't have to use full power, or you'll be in an electrical coma again. Sorry about that." Ashura said, but Pikachu shook its head.

"Wow, I hate to say it, but that was the worst and best battle I have ever fought in. You and your Pikachu are exceptionally rock solid."

Bryan congratulated and pinned the badge to him. Then, the amulet on Ashura's neck began glowing. More visions then passed before Ashura. He saw the boy with looked like him battling on the exact same battlefield with another trainer that looked like Bryan, except different clothing. There was an Onix and a Pikachu on the battlefield. Water was sprinkling from the ceiling and Onix groaning for pain. Pikachu then launched an electrical attack and the vision turned bright white. Ashura then snapped back to reality.

"Hey, you alright?" Bryan waved his hand in front of Ashura and so did Pikachu on Ashura's shoulders.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Pikachu, we're leaving for the next city." Ashura said and walked up to the doors, but Bryan and Misty Jr. stopped him.

"You can't go out there! Especially with both arms broken." Misty Jr. warned him.

"Hmmm…maybe you're right." Ashura and Pikachu nodded. Bryan led them back into his house and showed them their own guest rooms. Misty Jr. went into hers to change. Ashura remained outside to train some more before the day was gone, even with both arms broken. After a bit, Misty Jr. found Ashura and Pikachu still sweating and training hard at running around the gym.

"How long have you been running?" Misty Jr. asked them.

"About, well, since the sun was high in the sky." Ashura told her while jogging in place.

"But, it's almost sundown already, and you and Pikachu really stink. Take a bath." Misty Jr. said, plugging her nose.

"Ok, where's the river?" Ashura asked her.

"River?" Misty asked confusedly. "What for?"

"To take a bath. Why? Where else do you take one?"

"Are you a caveman? You take a bath in the restroom."

"Bathroom, oh that thing. My old bathroom broke down years ago at home. I have been using the river ever since." Ashura grinned, but only making Misty Jr. pale. "Okay, I take a bath, but where do I wash my clothes?"

"The laundry machine. Do you know how to use it?" Misty Jr. asked him.

"Yeah, my grandpa's old laundry machine still somewhat worked, but was enough." Ashura then walked into the house.

"What a peculiar boy…" Misty Jr. thought. After Ashura was finished, Pikachu took his turn. After they cleaned themselves and clothes, they went to sleep in the guest room. Ashura and Pikachu haven't felt the comfort of a bed in such a long time that they instantly fell asleep.

* * *

**To be Continued…**

How did you like this chapter? It took me a while to do this. Continue with those ideas for later chapters.


	5. Christmas with the Waterflowers

**Chapter 5: Christmas with the Waterflowers**

Ashura, as usual wakes up early in the morning at sunrise. He went to the restroom to clean himself off and put on his clothes. Ashura slowly stepped in the house, for most of the normal residents were still asleep. After a long tedious duel with the doorknob with two broken arms, Ashura went outside to catch the morning breeze, crisp and refreshing. He knew he and Pikachu couldn't stay much longer with Misty Jr. or Bryan. He figured they would slow him down, but yet, something in him prevented him from just leaving. He couldn't figure out what. Ashura looked at the amulet necklace around his neck. There was something strange about his object. It showed him visions of another boy who looked exactly like him. Ashura had no clue of how he was related to the boy, but figured that the amulet will give him more answers with time. Ashura sat down and let the cooling morning air fill him again and relaxed his thoughts. He closed his eyes and wondered what lay ahead of him on his journey.

"What to do next? I feel like going to a place called Cerulean City, but something feels strange." Ashura thought, with a cold presence lurking in his mind. "There's something there, like I know it and deeply connected to it somehow, but what? It's the same feeling as when I entered Pewter. There's someone there connected to me somehow." Ashura sat there for hours, pondering about his weird gut feeling. Then, his thoughts were interrupted with Pikachu jumping onto his shoulder. Ashura pushed himself up with his legs and went inside, following a good-tasting aroma.

"Hey, come on in! Bryan's cooking breakfast now!" Misty Jr. greeted him and showed him to the kitchen. On the table were dishes of gourmet breakfast food, scrambled eggs, bacon, blended fruit juice, and other delicious looking cuisine.

"Are you sure this is edible? I have never seen food like this before." Ashura and Pikachu sniffed the aroma coming from the table. Pikachu was convinced enough and dove in; munching on whatever food his little arms can reach.

"There's kind of a problem. I can't use my hands and well, that food looks disgusting, no offense Bryan."

"None taken, but you're the very first person to ever resist my cooking, especially recipes from my grandfather." Bryan said as he dove into his own creations with Misty Jr.

"I'm not very hungry anyways. Pikachu finish up, we're leaving soon." Ashura said and walked to the door. Pikachu paid no attention and continued on with munching.

"What's the rush? It's not like something bad is on its way." Bryan said, while chewing on some bacon.

"Yes, there is its snow." Ashura said, growling a bit.

"Snow? I love the snow! How do you know that it's coming?" Misty Jr. asked him.

"I can smell it in the air, the cool crisp smell. It brings disaster for me." Ashura looked angrily at the sky through a window.

"How? Snow is wonderful!" Misty Jr. said, prancing around the room and pretending making snow angels.

"You have your little fun. Pikachu and I need to get to the next city before the snow sets in." Ashura nudged Pikachu to come, but Pikachu paid no attention and continued feasting until the table was wiped clean of food. Then, Pikachu lay back with a full, plumped, and content belly.

"Well, aren't you the cutest thing?" Misty Jr. then tickled Pikachu's fat belly, making it laugh out.

"Argh! Pikachu isn't a cute play thing to mess around with! Show her with a Thunderbolt." Ashura commanded and Pikachu listened, but not the way Ashura had in mind. Pikachu shocked Ashura with a thunderbolt, charbroiling him.

"Pikachu! You know how many times you shocked me when I asked you to demonstrate! You're supposed to use it on her!" Ashura ordered and Pikachu listened again, shocking Misty Jr. this time. She puffed smoke and fell over.

"Hey! That wasn't nice!" Misty got up fuming with rage. "I'll show you pain!" Misty Jr. then reached into her backpack next to her and pulled the mallet out, smashing Ashura right in the face.

"You know, that doesn't actually hurt me physically?" Ashura smirked while his face was under the mallet.

"This isn't fair! Damn you!" Misty Jr. shouted at him.

"Certain pokemon attacks and gun shots hurt though." Ashura added. "That doesn't matter, right now, Pikachu and I need to go. Come on Pikachu." Ashura gestured and Pikachu solemnly followed him.

"You can't just leave us again! You need help to get through this journey!" Misty Jr. shouted at him. "Especially handicapped like that."

"She's right Ashura." Bryan added. "That's why I phoned my grandfather. He's coming back from his business trip and allowed me to follow along you too. Just to make sure nothing happens." Bryan said and grabbed his backpack under the kitchen table.

"Whatever, the faster we get to the next city, the faster I'll figure out what these visions mean." Ashura growled and gestured Pikachu to help him open the door. The little pokemon had the capability of reaching the doorknob through jumping, but was unable to turn it.

"Let me help." Bryan requested and opened the door for him. Ashura nodded at him, and Pikachu and Ashura left.

"He left already? Can't he just relax for once?" Misty Jr. sighed, and Bryan and she followed him.

Misty Jr. and Bryan soon got up with him and Pikachu. They walked a good part of the day across the route to the next city. Soon, they reached an impediment, Mt. Moon. It was exactly a mountain anymore however.

"Ah yes, Mt. Moon, it means we're close to the next city." Bryan announced, putting his map away into his backpack.

"Hmmm, it doesn't look like much of a mountain to me." Ashura said looking at the low, rising lump of land.

"That's because of meteor a long time ago colliding into the mountain. It decimated much of the mountain and made a road across this area, cutting the travel time by half." Bryan explained.

"Darn it, I hoped we get there later than sooner." Misty Jr. mumbled.

"What was that?" Bryan asked.

"Nothing, it's just getting a bit chilly." Misty Jr. said, rubbing her arms.

"Look, I know why you don't what to go, but it's the holiday season. What better way is there to spend the holidays with your family?" Bryan said.

"…family…" Ashura serious face turned solemn and gloomy. Pikachu noticed this and nuzzled his face, but making him less happy.

Ashura turned away and walked quickly towards Mt. Moon. Misty Jr. and Bryan looked at him and kept pace. After walking through the long crater, they reached the other side with Cerulean City in the visible distance.

"Good, we're almost there." Ashura mumbled.

"Well, if you didn't walk so fast, we would have taken about three more days. How do you go so fast without getting tired? What's the rush?" Misty Jr. huffed.

"If you're too tired to keep up with me, then don't follow me. I can go faster, but I was waiting for both of you. You'll only slow Pikachu and me down." Ashura glared angrily at them.

"All you thing about is yourself Ashura! Can't you see your friends are too tired?" Misty Jr. pointed at Bryan lying face down, huffing and puffing.

"Do you want to get suck in the snow? You'll be frozen." Ashura shouted at her.

"I don't have to worry." Misty Jr. pulled out two big puffy jackets from her tiny backpack. "I got these from Bryan's home."

"Doesn't matter. I'm going to get to the next city in time. Stay here if you like." Ashura and Pikachu were just about to leave, when an old friend of Misty's arrives.

"Hi! Misty!" The pony-tail, blond hair girl exclaimed.

"Hey Pauline!" The two old friends then ran up and hugged each other.

"Who's this person?" Ashura asked Bryan.

"Oh, Pauline? She went to summer camp with Misty and they were the best of friends. She also beat me in a gym battle. I'm really losing a lot these days." Bryan explained and Ashura nodded.

"Hey Bryan! Long time no see either!" Pauline high-five Bryan. "And who do we have here?" Pauline asked Misty Jr.

"Oh, he's Ashura. Don't mind the casts on his arms though, he got into many accidents." Misty Jr. explained.

"So, we have a big tough guy on our hands." Pauline said sarcastically, and whispered something into Misty's ear, leaving a blank look on Ashura's, Pikachu's, and Bryan's face.

"He's not my boyfriend. Why does everyone think that?" Misty Jr. whispered back into Pauline's ear.

"Well, he's a real snag, even with those casts on. If he's single…" An evil grin appeared, making Ashura give an even more clueless face. Pauline then giggled.

"You really need to stop thinking about guys. Even in summer camp you never stopped talking about them." Misty Jr. sighed.

"Then let's have a battle!" Pauline announced, shocking everyone except Ashura, retaining his aloof manner. "It'll be a double battle since we have four trainers here. I call Ashura." Pauline pointed at him and grabbed his arm, claiming him.

"Fine, I got Bryan as my partner. Let's battle." Misty Jr. said and they all got into positions.

Misty Jr. called out Squirtle and Bryan called out Onix. Pauline sent out her starter Charmander and Ashura sent Pikachu. Onix went first with a Rock Throw, slamming its tail at Pikachu, but Pikachu disappeared into thin air. Onix looked around, unable to locate the Pikachu, then Charmander scratched Squirtle. Squirtle retaliated by withdrawing into its shell. Charmander then backed off. Squirtle popped out and fired a bubble at Charmander.

"Pikachu, save Charmander." Pikachu reappeared and knocked Charmander out of the way. Then disappeared with lightning speed.

"Wow, your Pikachu is really, really fast." Pauline complemented.

"This isn't good; I knew his Pikachu was fast, but not this fast. It's almost like its past level 100." Bryan face flared up as he frustrated not being about to locate the fast poke on.

"Pikachu! Thunderbolt." Ashura ordered and Pikachu then reappeared behind Squirtle, shocking it with its powerful attack. Then scurried away, leaving a fainted Squirtle in its wake.

"Alright! Misty's Squirtle is out." Pauline clenched her fist. "Charmander! Ember!" Charmander then fired flaming pellets at Onix. Onix felt none of it and slammed its tail on Charmander, but was his tail was stopped. Under it was Pikachu holding the tail up with both its small paws and threw Onix away.

"Thanks Ashura. Charmander finish it with Metal Claw!" Pauline commanded and Charmander clawed Onix, defeating it.

"Wow, good battle." Bryan congratulated and recalled his Onix. Misty Jr. recalled her Squirtle and Pauline recalled her Charmander.

"Ashura! You're the best partner there is." Pauline then hugged Ashura's arm. Ashura and Pikachu gave a blank stare at each other and looked at Pauline. "Let's go to Cerulean! Your sister is waiting to be defeated Misty!" Pauline exclaimed and dragged Ashura with Pikachu on his shoulder. Misty Jr. and Bryan, once again had to keep up with Ashura. They soon reached the city limits of Cerulean where Pauline slowed down.

"Ashura? How long have you had those casts on?" Pauline asked him, while clenching on his arm, but received no answer. "The hard-to-get type, that just makes things better." Pauline thought. She then picked at a cast. Ashura gripped his fist, contracting his muscles, and the casts shattered, revealing a pretty muscular arm for an eleven-year old. "This guy works out, which makes matters a lot better." Pauline leaned her head against his shoulder.

"Show off! Why is Ashura letting her act this way?" Misty Jr. said, steaming up, walking behind them with Bryan. "I rather go up there and give her a taste of my mallet."

"Calm down, Ashura is just clueless when someone likes him this way and doesn't know how to react." Bryan explained.

"Then how come he doesn't act this way when we're around him? He just argues with us." Misty Jr. pointed out.

"I don't know?" Bryan rubbed his chin. Then something fell on his head and he looked up. The snow had begun to fall.

"Darn it, the snow has arrived." Ashura mumbled and let go of Pauline and raced into town at top speed with Pikachu.

"He runs fast, but what for? It's just snow." Pauline thought and Misty Jr. and Bryan caught up with her.

Ashura soon lost them, and was deep inside town. Pikachu then got off his shoulder and pranced around in the snow. Ashura however gave him an incensed look. "He doesn't remember what happened all those years ago, but I surely do and I hate this snow and these people going around, shopping. This season sickens me." Ashura looked around at the bustling streets of downtown. Shoppers were lining up everywhere the winter sales. He and placed Pikachu on his shoulder and continued on the crowded streets.

"Where is he?" Pauline searched the bustling streets.

"Why do you want him so badly?" Misty Jr. asked her desperate-looking friend.

"Why do you think? He's the catch of the century! He's a tough, hard-to-get, muscular type!" Pauline told her. "I'm surprised you haven't tried anything yet."

"Me? No way!" Misty Jr. giggled back.

"I guess you're right." Pauline and Misty Jr. then laughed together. Bryan returned and found Ashura. Misty Jr. and Pauline followed him and found Ashura on a bench, all alone in the snowy setting. Tears were rolling down his eyes, as he was petting Pikachu.

"What's wrong?" Misty Jr. asked him consolably, but received no reply.

"Come on you can tell us!" Pauline demanded him, but Ashura turned his face away.

"We'll catch a cold if we stay out here too long." Bryan said, rubbing his arms.

"Go away…" Ashura muttered out. "You wouldn't understand."

"Understand what? Tell us." Misty Jr. sat down beside him, putting her hand on his shoulder.

"I said Go! None of you will understand!" Ashura shouted at them, and Brock and Pauline went off, but Misty Jr. remained there.

"You know, you try to act all tough on the outside, but deep inside, you're scared, confused and hurt. Just like me." Misty Jr. told him and Ashura turned his head around, looking down on his Pikachu. Pikachu was focusing on Misty's tears rolling down her eyes. "I lost my father, not too long ago. He went somewhere for a trip and got lost. I never saw him again. I was only eight years old." Tears flowed more rapidly from her eyes. Pikachu held its finger out and caught the tears.

"Lucky for you." Ashura said harshly. "You actually have family that cares for you. I have none of that. I have nothing except the clothes on my back. That's also why I hate the snow and this season. I lost my grandfather around this time. He wasn't my actual blood-relative, but he took care of me. He made me stronger, taught me self-defense to survive out in the cold, unforgiving world. My grandfather had no family of his own and also was old. His time was up and he died, when I was five. My Pikachu, a Pichu back then, was my only companion. Pikachu took care of me and help raise me. He was there since as long as I can remember. I never put him in a pokeball because he's my protector and doesn't deserve that." Ashura finished his tale and Pikachu ran up onto his shoulder, nuzzled his face. Misty Jr. smiled and got up.

"Thanks for sharing that. That's a pretty big secret. I won't tell anyone, promise." Misty Jr. said and walked away. Pikachu then gave Ashura a weird look.

"Pikachu, I know that wasn't the whole story, but if I ever told anyone the true story. She'll lock me away, just like everyone else before." Ashura gripped his fists and got up, with Pikachu still on his shoulder and followed Misty Jr. He soon found her outside a pretty large building with a Dewgong picture on it.

"Where are we?" Ashura asked her.

"This is my home, the Cerulean Gym." Misty Jr. told him and was greeted by Pauline. However, Pauline just brushed against her and turned around.

"You and I are rivals from now on, and not only on the battlefield Misty!" Pauline turned and strutted away.

"What's her problem?" Misty Jr. looked at her blankly. Ashura shook his head and Misty Jr. entered. Ashura however, stood outside, staring at the gym building. It seemed, somehow that he once was here, and the feeling wasn't good. Ashura hesitated a bit and started stepping backwards. "What's wrong? Don't you like my home? I know it's a little imposing, but it's still a house, just very big with a built-in swimming pool."

"It's not that, but something's not right, and it feels like it's driving me away." Ashura backed away some more, even Pikachu's fur was standing on end.

"My house, it's an object, not alive. Come on in, I can smell Bryan's stew cooking right now." Misty Jr. dragged him in, and the alluring aroma kept Ashura and Pikachu inside. Ashura and Pikachu followed the scent to the kitchen, where Bryan seemed to be in a trace will serving another blond hair girl at the table.

"Hey little sis!" The blond girl ran up and hugged Misty Jr.

"It's so good to see you Dannie!" Misty Jr. returned the embrace. "Ashura, meet my older sister, Dannie."

"So, another trainer who wants to beat me? You're lucky you have a Pikachu with you. You look familiar somehow…" Dannie slowly walked around Ashura and Pikachu, examining them. "Wait I remember!" Dannie left and returned with an old photograph. "You look exactly like this guy with grandmother when she was younger." Ashura looked more closely at the picture, and realized that it was the same boy from his visions. He also had a Pikachu in the picture, just like Ashura.

"Imp…Impossible…" Ashura muttered out. When Pikachu looked at the photo, its jaw just gapped open.

"This is a really weird turn of events." Dannie blurted out. "Well, I guess you can stay. It's getting cold outside and I would like my next opponent to be fit and ready."

"Big sis? What's going on?" A younger boy, with brown spiky hair came done the stairs. He appeared to between Dannie's age, fifteen, and Misty's age, ten. "Who's this guy? Don't tell me he's another suitor." The young boy stepped in between Ashura and Dannie.

"Don't worry Greg. He's not like Bryan. He's my friend Ashura." Misty Jr. told him, but Greg still angrily stared at Ashura. Ashura also angrily glared. Something about Greg flared an intense rage in Ashura.

"Enough!" A red-orange hair woman in her mid-ages shouted. The room then settled down except Ashura, who still angrily glared at Greg. "Who is this boy?" The woman demanded.

"This is Ashura, mom." Misty Jr. told her mother.

"Ashura…no…" The woman softly muttered. Her face stiffened with fear and anger as she examined the very familiar looking boy. "Get out of my house now!"

"What! You can't just kick out a guest mom!" Dannie and Greg argued.

"I'm your mother and I know what's best for you! Escort him out will you please?" Their mother demanded and Dannie obeyed.

"I'm really sorry. I don't know what's gotten into my mom." Misty Jr. said.

"Don't worry; I know when I'm not wanted around. I have felt rejection enough before." Ashura motioned Dannie not to get close and he escorted Pikachu and himself out.

"That wasn't a very nice thing to do." Bryan awoke from his trace and lectured the mother.

"You do not know the history of this, kids. That boy is a dangerous freak of nature. Mother, father, come here quick! I have something urgent to tell you." The mother called out. An old lady with a walking support and an old man in an electronic wheel chair entered the kitchen.

"What is it Ashley dear?" The old woman asked her daughter, Ashley Ketchum Waterflower.

"Misty, mom, you know who has returned." The old man and woman then gasped in horrification.

"Grandma, grandpa, what's wrong? Who has returned?" Misty Jr. asked her grandmother Misty.

"This doesn't concern you, kids; please go to the living room. We need help with the decorations with the Christmas tree." The old grandfather requested.

"No! Mr. Gary sir, you need to tell us what's going on. Your daughter just sent a friend of your granddaughter's out into the cold. I don't think my grandfather will like this when he gets here for the Christmas celebration." Bryan informed the grandfather, Gary.

"Don't worry. I'm sure your grandfather, Brock, will understand with these circumstances." Gary said and dismissed the kids to the living room.

Ashura and Pikachu sat gloomily outside of the nice, warm gym. The cold wasn't anything he wasn't used to, for there was no insulation in his old home, but the fact that he was rejected by a friend's family, just like everyone else rejecting him now. Passer-by's gave evil glares and ominous taunts at Ashura, sitting alone in the cold next to the gym. Ashura got up and walked around to the side of the gym. Looking through a window, Ashura and Pikachu saw the Misty Jr., Bryan, Dannie, and Gary merrily laughing around a tree in the middle of the living room. Ashura's fierce anger intensely flamed, like an oil spill on fire. Then he noticed a deceit-sized rock nearby. After the window crashed, Misty Jr. ran to the broken window and saw two lone shadows making their escape.

Ashura and Pikachu continued to run; knowing that was a mistake, but the intense impulses going through Ashura's head at the time led him to do it. "Why did I trust her, or even him? I shouldn't have listened to my gut and left. Darn it." Ashura thought as he continued running. "Bryan, you loveless dope and Misty, you heir to a horrific family, damn you all!" Ashura's anger boiled and his speed hastened, leaving Pikachu behind. Ashura past many bustling people in his path along the way. "All you people with great lives, celebrating Christmas, screw it! I never had a Christmas for six years and all of you are mocking me with your stupid shopping!" Ashura slowed down and stopped for Pikachu. He stood alone in the middle of town, with white, glittery snow falling above. "Snow, how I despise you." Ashura thought. "You made my life a living hell during winter. With no insulation, my home was a freezer and no food was available." Ashura clamped some snowflakes in his palm. "You forced me to go into town to get what little food I could get with my small amount of cash my grandfather gave me. There, everyone ignored or flicked me off. Even at the stores I couldn't get good food because of your stupid prices." Ashura then sat on a bench and Pikachu jumped onto his lap. "I guess I stay here until tomorrow, where I can then battle for that badge. Wait! I'll do it right now!" Ashura got up and carried Pikachu the long road back to the gym. Once he arrived, Ashura saw them have a delicious Christmas Eve dinner. Anger then fumed from his head and Ashura knocked down the door with a forceful kick.

"Alright Misty's mom! If you want me to go, then I'll battle the leader of this gym for that badge right here and now." Ashura announced.

"Do you really what a battle now? It's Christmas Eve. You some something to eat?" Misty Jr. answered.

"Christmas! I give a damn! If you want me out, battle me right now!" Ashura said angrily that seemed to shake the house. Anger, rage, and hate filled Ashura's face. Pikachu seemed to be agitated by its master's actions as well.

"Okay Dannie, battle him, and use your strongest pokemon from our gym." Their mother answered. Dannie reluctantly obeyed and entered the large swimming pool battlefield.

Ashura started with his one and only Pikachu. Pikachu hopped onto the floating rubber rafts. Dannie started with her grandmother's Gyarados and the giant aqua-serpent pokemon raged onto the water-filled field. Gyarados started with Twister causing cyclones of water whipping in the water. However, Pikachu's lightning speed evaded all the twisters crashing at him. Gyarados attacked again with Surf. An enormous Tidal Wave formed and raced at Pikachu. Pikachu leaped from raft to raft, taking the wave head on. With a powerful electrical charge, Pikachu destroyed the tidal wave. Dannie, getting frustrated, ordered Gyarados launch its most powerful attack, Hyper Beam. Gyarados began charging the energy for the assault, but Pikachu attacked first with a Thunder, taking out the enormous serpent.

Dannie returned Gyarados and called out another one of her grandmother's pokemon, Kingdra. The dragon sea horse pokemon swam into battle. Ashura knew Kingdra's resistance to electrical attack, so Ashura ordered Pikachu to launch powerful sets of Quick Attack mixed with Agility. Pikachu ran at an unprecedented speed, even out running the incredibly fast Kingdra. Kingdra soon grew tired from trying to keep up with Pikachu, and Pikachu finished the exhausted sea horse with a full speed Quick Attack, sending Kingdra crashing through the gym wall.

"This is not good." Dannie thought. "This little power-packed Pikachu took out two of the most powerful pokemon in this gym without breaking a sweat. That little pokemon is not tired at all." Dannie squint her eyes at her opponent and called out her final pokemon, her grandfather's Blastoise. The giant turtle pokemon landed on a raft, causing waves to form as it landed.

"This pokemon looks strong, really strong, but its time to finish this off for good." A yellow flare appeared in Ashura's eyes. The skies then began to crackle with lighting and the sound of thunder.

"Oh no, he's using an attack from the past, and one of his most powerful." Misty, the original one, contemplated. "However, something's wrong. This kid, he looks like the man I once knew from a long time ago, and not the man that I liked. He acts like the one that we had to outcast for the sake of the world. I just hope this Ashura kid hasn't come back to haunt us."

"Let's get this final battle going Ashura! Blastoise Hydro Cannon!" Dannie commanded the most powerful water attack, which was sometimes known as the elemental hyper beam. Blastoise aimed its back cannons at Pikachu and water energy began to charge.

"This battle is over." Ashura softly murmured. He lifted his head up and opened in his eyes, completely glowing with a yellow flare. "Pikachu! Send that Blastoise out of the sky! _RAIJENGEKI_!" Pikachu's body surged with electricity flaming everywhere. The electricity delved into the gym floor, causing many deep furrows. Water in the pool swirled around the electrical energy Pikachu was emitting. Then, he fired the all powerful electrical beam attack at Blastoise. Blastoise intercepted the beam with the Hydro Cannon, but the water attack acted as a trial and led the attack straight to Blastoise, and the beam exploded on impact. After the smoke cleared, the aftermath revealed a much dismantled gym and a very injured Blastoise. All the eye witnesses of this battle quaked in their shoes, seeing the great intensity of the rage of Ashura.

"So, this kid truly is the reincarnation of the man I once knew." Misty, the old grandmother, thought in her head. "He may not remember his past, but his power is still devastating through his Pikachu. I can assume than that this pokemon is also the reincarnation of its predecessor."

"Great battle! I can't believe how easily you beat me or how much you dismantled the gym. Claim your prize, the Cascade badge." Dannie walked up the side of the gym up to Ashura. Pikachu ran up onto Ashura's shoulders. Ashura snatched the Cascade badge from Dannie. Then, a weird glowing shape appeared under his shirt and Ashura pulled out the amulet. It was glowing again, just like when he received the Boulder Badge. Ashura then stood completely still, staring into space, not even blinking.

"This amulet, I have seen it before." The old Misty gasped and held the amulet in her hands, while Ashura was having another memory vision.

"Gah! Get off!" Ashura snapped back to reality and knocked the older Misty's hand away. "I don't have time to waste with you. I'll keep my promise and leave, since I won the badge." Ashura walked away with Pikachu on his shoulder. He then stopped by Misty Jr.'s side.

"If you want to beat your sister, then you'll need a lot more training with the level of pokemon she used today. This is the last advice I can give you. See yah later, until it'll be our turn to battle." Pikachu waved good bye as Ashura left.

"Oh well, good bye, and Merry Christmas!" Misty Jr. waved good bye.

"Merry indeed, feh." Ashura muttered and quickened his pace down the snowy road, out of the city.

Back inside the gym, Misty Jr.'s family and Bryan Slate returned to the special dinner. The family was merrily passing around the food, until an unexpected visitor arrived.

"Grandpapa!" Bryan exclaimed. The very old Brock placed his coat on his chair and took a seat at the table.

"Hello everyone, it has been awhile." Brock smiled and took some food.

"Yes it has." The grandma Misty said. "So you're back from your business trip."

"Yeah, I guess I can give Bryan here a chance to see the world, and maybe find some girls." Brock snickered, making his grandson slump. "Oh, I almost forgot. Your presents are in the car kids." Dannie and Greg got and up and ran to the car, but Misty Jr. remained on the table.

"What's wrong with her Bryan?" Brock asked his grandson.

"Um, a friend was forced out of this house by her mom and grandparents. But, I'm not sure why." Bryan sighed.

"Who is this friend?" Brock asked.

"His name was Ashura. He's the only friend Misty Jr. made on her own personality, not because of pity." Bryan answered.

"What does he look like!" Brock suddenly burst out.

"Hold on Grandpapa! He looks like the guy in the picture on the counter." Bryan pointed to the photo and Brock examined it. Brock began to sweat once he looked at the picture.

"I don't blame them for kicking him out. Bryan, when you're older, I'll tell you the dangerous history of this young boy, but all I can tell you is that, his name was Ash." Brock hoarsely choked out.

"What's wrong with this Ash guy? Is he somehow related to Ashura?" Bryan asked.

"Don't worry, just go and join up with the Waterflowers. Also, bring Misty Jr. with you. Tell her that there's nothing to be sad about." Brock ordered, and Bryan listened. "So, he has returned, not in the form I expected, but hopefully, he's not as powerful as before."

Brock contemplated on this thought. Meanwhile, Ashura and Pikachu were curled up in the cold outside of town. Ashura still angry and slightly confused of what happened at the Cerulean Gym. Ashura took out his newly won badge and recollected the vision he say when he received the badge.

"Hmmm…one day Misty Jr., I know we'll have to battle each other in a very heated battle." Ashura slightly smirked. "Until then, train hard, you'll need it. Oh yeah, Merry Christmas."

**To be Continued…**

* * *

Sorry it took so long to update, stupid school work. I hope you all like this chapter. Too bad Ashura got kicked out. If you viewers what a better explanation why, then look at my other story around the middle chapters. But the connection between this story and the other one will be revealed later. Please R&R. Here are some character illustrations to help viewers get a better handle on the characters.

**Ashura and Pikachu**

**Age:** 11

**Description: **Ashura is a young boy from a hidden cottage. Pikachu is his pokemon companion that lived with Ashura since the beginning. Both found at birth alone, with no family, a compassionate old man found and raised them, until he died. Then both of them had to learn how to survive on their own. Ashura starts his journey with a determination to find out about his past. Also, he's determined to win with only his companion, Pikachu, and no other pokemon. Ashura's history is pretty vague. Ashura is yet somehow related to Ash Ketchum, after Ash's unknown disappearance several years ago. Ashura and Pikachu to have a weird, inhuman strength and abiltiy. Ashura wears around his neck the soul amulet that once belonged to Ash Ketchum (from previous story). The amulet gives visions of the past whenever he gets significantly close to his past. He also sports white gloves and boots, with yellow tips on the boots. Ashura wears orange T-shirt, with a blue, sleeveless shirt over it. Also he wears black vest with orange ruffles on his sleeve-openings and on the neck opening and running down the zipper part. Ashura wears white sweatpants tied to his waist with a blue sash. _(basically Gogeta's vest and pants mixed with Vegito's gloves, boots, and shirt. DBZ and DBGT are the best shows ever made!)_

**Misty Jr. Waterflower**

**Age:** 10

**Description**: Misty Jr. comes from a long heritage of gym leaders, with Misty, the previous Cerulean Gym leader, and Gary Oak, the previous Viridian Gym leader, as her grandparents. Her mother is Ashley (character from previous story), and her father is dead. She began her journey to become the best water pokemon trainer, just like her ancestors, and starts off with Squirtle. Misty Jr. starts this journey off to prove that she is the best, since she is the youngest, and her sister and brother are gym leaders. She wears yellow tank-top and long blue jeans.

**Bryan Slate**

**Age: **12

**Description: **Bryan Slate also comes from a long heritage of gym leaders, with his grandfather Brock. He specializes in rock-type pokemon, with Larvitar, Bronsly, Geodude, and Onix. Bryan replaced Brock as gym leader until Brock returned from his business trip. Now Bryan is free to travel and see the world. Brock wears green hiker vest, brown shirt, and orange pants.


End file.
